The present disclosure relates to a system for minimizing non-integral vibrations in rotor blades by using reduced height structural ligaments.
Engine bleed systems are designed to provide flow passages that allow air to be bled from a compressor section of a gas turbine engine. The bleed air may be used to eject dirt/hail/ice from the compressor section and/or may be used for surge/stall recovery. Due to the geometry of the passageways that form the bleed slots, acoustic response issues can arise that cause non-integral vibrations in nearby rotor blades. These non-integral vibrations of the rotor blades may result from the height of the passageways that form the bleed slots/ducts. A system for minimizing and/or eliminating these non-integral vibrations is desirable.